fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Promestein/Starcross - Peace
Kyarne turns over in her sleep, smearing drool all over EQUINOX’s tights, but she’s able to look past that for the moment. She’s really cute when she’s asleep, and very quiet and peaceful, for the most part. Every once and while she’ll turn over a bit, but she never hogs the blankets and never takes up all that much space. Apparently EQUINOX isn’t so considerate, but it’s not really like that’s her problem. It’s just part of the package, and Kyarne’s going to have to accept it. Well, she already has, so it’s not like there’s any problems there. EQUINOX blinks, realizing that Kyarne’s distracted her from the movie, and she looks up to see Luke screaming. She missed it. She missed that moment, because Kyarne was being too cute and it made her mind wander. Goddammit. At least it doesn’t take any effort to just rewind the movie so she can get the full scene again, this time without any interruptions. As punishment for betraying her, EQUINOX pokes Kyarne’s cheek, but she ends up playing with her hair for a couple more minutes, before realizing her mistake. She looks up and sees that she’s missed it all again. Unbelievable. Still, EQUINOX can’t bring herself to disturb Kyarne’s sleep by nudging her off her lap. That’s what she’d like to say, at least. In reality, she immediately wriggles away out from under her head, replacing her lap with a blanket. Kyarne grumbles, apparently able to tell she’s being cheated out of the real thing, even in her sleep, but EQUINOX just pats her head, pauses the movie, and stands up. Her legs are a bit sore from sitting down so long with Kyarne monopolizing them, and she needs to stretch a bit. Staying still for all that time also gets her feeling all restless, so it’s a good idea to take the opportunity to walk. In no time at all, EQUINOX decides that the ideal place to be is outside, so she slips out onto the balcony, sliding the door shut behind her, and breathes in the cold night air. It’s instantly calming, a feeling that never stops bringing even the most basic feeling of relief. EQUINOX leans out over the edge, slowly, softly inhaling, and exhaling, and though she at first feels like she could do this for hours, she ends up not even doing it for a minute. Still, she appreciates the weather. The night is a perfect one, and the air is still cold, smelling of rain and ozone. All day, it had been raining on and off. It’d be a wonderful gift from the world to EQUINOX for her birthday if she hadn’t made it happen herself. She had planned it out a couple weeks ago, too. After a set of calculations that kept her entertained for a little bit, EQUINOX just made some minor adjustments to the weather. At first, this had no real consequence, but over the next couple days, things veered away from their original course, until, right on time, it rained on EQUINOX’s birthday. It had been pretty satisfying to wake up to that. EQUINOX had been fretting over the calculations for a while, worrying that maybe she screwed it up and it wouldn’t rain on time. But it did, and she can be proud of herself for that. After pacing back and forth on the balcony for a bit, thinking about nothing much of note, EQUINOX steps back inside, shutting the door behind her. Kyarne is now drooling all over her pillow, gracelessly splayed over her side of the couch. As she passes, EQUINOX ruffles her hair, and Kyarne doesn’t react, of course. After reaching the kitchen, EQUINOX retrieves a few pieces of the very, very chocolate cake Kyarne had made her, and returns to her seat. As she sits down, the cushions sink, and Kyarne stirs, opening up her eyes and looking around, blearily. “... Uhhh. I fell asleep.” “Yes, you did,” EQUINOX says, mouth already full of cake, “but I’ll forgive you, even if you drooled all over my thighs.” “Of course you will,” Kyarne mumbles, immediately lying back down, rubbing her face into her thighs. She doesn’t say anything else, and falls back asleep in only a few minutes. Swearing she won’t be distracted again, this time, EQUINOX rewinds and unpauses the movie. Immediately upon doing so, she fumbles and drops her plate of cake on Kyarne’s head. Category:Blog posts Category:Promestein's Pages Category:Agency Category:Stories Category:Blog posts